


Compassion (Has no Place in You)

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Series: Falling Angel [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Demons and Angels, M/M, PWP, Sequel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: A sequel to "Mercy (Or the Lack Thereof)," this is a shameless PWP in which fallen angel Asvaldr has seduced his fascinating angel into his bed.





	Compassion (Has no Place in You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy (or the Lack Thereof)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140073) by [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill). 



Fucking a falling angel was the most beautiful thing Oswald had ever done, ever seen.

Oh, he would have been beautiful anyway, all long limbs and sharp cheekbones and those incredible brown eyes. But Ed’s wings were out, and they crackled with black lightning as Oswald pushed inside the willing body, shadow overtaking light with each of the angel’s broken moans and gasps of Oswald’s name.

Ed was hot and tight and perfect around him, and Oswald thrust deep and steady and watched as his angel darkened with every thrash and moan. 

“You didn’t know you were a hedonist,” the demon murmured as he stilled his hips, “did you, angel?”

Ed panted and opened his dark eyes, cheeks pink, white light flickering along the wings crushed into the bedclothes. “I-”

He’d had no idea, poor lamb. No idea what he truly wanted was sex and power and death. Not until a demon began to teach him.

Oswald twisted his hips and knew his aim was perfect when Ed moaned and grabbed for Oswald’s thighs. “Fu-ah-ah!” the angel managed, the word dying on his pretty lips.

¬¬“Say it,” Oswald told him. “Come on. Say it.” Again he stopped moving a moment, leaning down and pressing his lips against Ed’s jaw, his bottom lip. “Let me breathe it in.”

“Please,” Ed breathed, eyes all but black now. “Please move. It feels-”

“Feels what, my darling?” Oswald’s smile was sharp, his teeth scraping across Ed’s cheek. 

“Terrible.” Oswald knew Ed meant the word in the ancient sense – terrible, enough to make terror, enough to make an angel fall. Not the sex alone – sex was an act of pleasure, and between angels allowed as long as it didn’t distract from duty. But this, sex between an angel and demon – an angel letting a demon _inside_ him, and all these emotions-

Falling in love with a demon was terrible indeed.

“Should I stop?”

“No!” Desperate fingers dug into Oswald’s pale hips. “No, don’t!”

“Then what shall I do?” Oswald wanted to move, but even more he wanted to hear the word on those pure, pure lips. “What shall I do, Edward?”

Ed’s breath stuttered, he gasped, his nails dug into Oswald’s flesh in a delicious flash of pain.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shaky, then stronger. “ _Fuck me_.”

Oswald obliged.

His hips snapped, pain in his leg utterly ignored in the face of Ed’s rapture, the throb of Ed’s dick against his own stomach, and that incredible, spreading, electric darkness swallowing the light of those gorgeous wings.

Ed came with a shout that was more a cry, shocked by his own pleasure, warm seed that pumped over Oswald’s hands and onto their bellies. 

\--

 

He didn’t fall, not completely. 

Oswald smiled into the sweaty hair as Ed fell into a deep, decidedly necessary sleep. It wouldn’t be long. Oswald knew what they truly were to each other. Even now, sweaty and sticky with sex, curled in the arms of a demon, Oswald’s angel denied the full power of his own desires. But denial wouldn’t save him much longer. Those pretty wings wouldn’t shimmer silver and white in the sunlight; shifting darkness would take over until they were as mysterious as Oswald’s own violet-black. Ed would figure it out soon enough, and then-ah, then-

They would truly rule this city together.


End file.
